gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Quinfordmac
Quin has been known to be the screw up, failure, and third wheel of the group. This is summed up by Pikachu942's quote, "DAMN IT QUIN!" Pre-Release There is one thing for certain: the Quin of pre release is not the same Quin as the Quin of present day. During pre release, Quin was known, but not widely popular, giving him a B-list spot in terms of popularity. The most famous incident involving him was his original departure on June 21, 2014. He had left because several of his friends had criticized him continuously, behind his back. It made Quin very paranoid, causing him to have trust issues with several members of GameFAQs. As well, this was the day the Temple of Xod formed, a group of people marking anything that was remotely off-topic - in Quin's eyes, this killed the fun of the Smash 4 pre-release board, and to this day he feels as if the board has never recovered in terms of enjoyment. However, he was also known for running the forum game Despair and for having a topic of ty Miiverse posts known as Lolverse. Present Day For a long time, Quin was a competitive Smash 4 player. He even achieved 15th in his city, using Captain Falcon, a character who greatly struggled to the yet-to-be nerfed top tiers of Sheik, ZSS and Diddy Kong. He has since retired from Smash 4, and is now a competitive Melee player, still using Captain Falcon. Relationships I'll redo relationships and trivia later, for now, some outdated information. Pikachu942 Pika is most notorious for starting the "DAMN IT QUIN" Tagline. Pika seems to think highly of Quin (as evident by his private board invite) but as long as Quin is around, he won't admit it. Pika is one of the few people that have gained Quin's respect. Pika and Quin often get into arguments tbh. Pika is also better than Quin in every single way. energyman2289 Matt and Quin are awesome guys. They aren't as close as they used to be, but they still are cool. Departure On June 21st, 2014, Quin received news that he was A. Banned from Destiny and B. Taken out of The Sacred Seven. Since that was of large importance to him, he cancelled Despair, and left GameFAQs, following the formation of the Temple of Xod. He returned three days later, posting cryptic messages in this thread. He claimed our savior was returning. The accounts were SAVE_US_QQQQ, to SAVE_US_QV9O, and finally, SAVE_US_QUIN. Trivia *Quin is 15 years old now *He is probably the most normie nerd ever *Lives in Ohio * His most wanted newcomer was Shadow the Hedgehog. Christ. * He is proud to be one of EnticesSpices worst posters. * He is the eldest child in his family * One of his sisters still can't use a wiimote. * He was Time 2006's Man of the Year. * He might be a furry.https://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/75687800 quinfordmac Category:Union of Youth Member Category:Marth Mains Category:Not Wanted Newcomers Category:Deconfirmed Category:Losers Category:Sm4sh veterans Category:Literally Category:Skype Users Category:Captain Falcon Mains Category:Ultra Category:Furry Category:Furbait